


Husbands for Alex

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, holiday swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Husbands for Alex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnakesandTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/gifts).



My art for the Grow Better! Holiday swap for SnakesandTea, but stealthy because it's NSFW :)


End file.
